What She Will Never Know
by Yuukan
Summary: Tohru is out for a day and night, thanks to Shigure. If that isn't bad enough, something comes up summoning the presence of the older zodiac members, leaving Kyo and Yuki alone...to kill? Or create a bond? FINALLY UPDATED.
1. Prolouge

_Just a warning, this is light to moderate shonen-ai (Boy-boy love)Nothing scary or heavy, but some people may not be comfortable with this, so I ask you, no flames please, if you don't like it, kindly turn around and go the other way without a fuss. Thanks su _

PROLOUGE

"Kyoooooooooooooooooooo!"

Oh no. Oh no. OH NO, please no! I heard the shrill, girlish voice fill my ears, and a strangely loud and rapid trudging coming my way. Of course it was _her_.

"Oh, Kyo, my love!" Kagura shrieked as she tightly grasped my neck with two unseemingly strong arms.

God, save me now.

"Didn't you miss me Kyo? I bet you did!"

"No. Not really."

I felt her arms tense up, but she seemed to let it slip. "But I'm _sure _you did! You joker, you!"

"Who said I was joking?"

She laughed nervously. "Kyo, my dear," she said between clenched teeth, "tell me, you _love me."_

"…. Why the hell would I say that!"

Her arms tightened around my neck, and I was gasping for air by then. I could just see up far enough to make out that dangerous, sharp look in her dark eyes. I almost regretted my words. Then, she lost it.

"DON'T YOU CARE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU KYO! I…LOVE YOU!" She flung me across the room, and I ended up head through wall.

That's when that flippin' Shigiure came through the door.

"Ah, what's this ruckus? The noise of two lovers getting along beautifully?" He blinked, and smiled, that frigging gay smile of his. "Just don't destroy my house while you're at it, okay?" He 'hahaha-ed' in that stupid ass way of his too. Kagura did a complete one-eighty, and laughed with him. "Oh Shigure-san! You kill me! Of course we won't! Hahahahaha!"

I pulled myself out of the wall. "You can laugh, AFTER YOU THREW ME INTO A WALL?"

"Oh, did I do that?" she smiled, in that oh so cute, Japanese-style 'I'm completely innocent' way. "Teeheehee?" she flung herself back on me, and giggled.

"Ah, Kagura-chan, you are so sweet to Kyo, Hohohoo!" I glared a dark, icy glare at him. I don't think he noticed though, because he just continued. "And I bet he just looooooves you back! Why, with all the love and care you give him, I know for a fact he's always just tingling with joy with the thoughts of your return." There he goes with the laugh. I growled and jumped up from where I was, despite the weight of Kagura around my neck.

"Oh Kyo, so violent!" cried Shigure as I had him by shirt, ready with my fist made. That stupid ass still had a smile on his face. "Now, now Kyo-kun, be nice." He scolded.

"I'll kill you, you ass!"

Just as I was about to shove my fist down his throat, I felt my ears prick as I sensed a presence from outside in the hallway.

"Please, what is all this noise…." I heard a voice say. It was a soft male voice, something that no matter what I did to prevent it, made me crumble. I dropped Shigure and watched as that damn rat came through the door. My jaw dropped.

"You stupid rat! At least get your shirt on!"

Then, a stupid remark was said from down where I dropped Shigure. "Yes Yuki, you wouldn't want to _entice _Kyo."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Yuki sleepily closed the door from behind him, and fumbled around the ends of the shirt hanging off his thin, smooth figure. When, after several attempts to get it done up, he had, he looked up at me through pretty blue eyes, still weary from sleep. I felt my face grow hot. With rage, I hope.

"I should have known it was you making all the noise…. You stupid cat." Damn him!

"What'd you say you damn rat!"

"Yuki-kun!" I heard Kagura cry. "Hi!"

He replied in his tired voice, and looked around, hardly noticing my rage. "Hello…. Um, where's Miss Honda?"

Shigure suddenly popped up from his position on the ground.

"Oh, Tohru-kun? Ah, today she went out with Outani and Hanajima. She won't be back until late tonight, possibly morning. She kept refusing, saying how she couldn't possibly go out and leave us here…."

"You didn't let her go did you!" I burst.

"Oh, funny thing is, I did and…." He suddenly realized what he said, and smiled.

"I'll wipe that damned gay smile of yours clean OFF YOU DAMNED DOG!"

And there he goes with the 'hahahas' again.

I heard Yuki's soft sigh. "You really shouldn't get so worked up over it, stupid cat…after all, Miss Honda needs her time, just as us all."

I flinched. I felt his gaze on my back, and tightened my fists. "WHO ASKED YOU?"

"Kyo, please don't be so mean to Yuki-kun." Sniffled Kagura. "I certainly hope you aren't as cruel and temperamental when we are married. Oh, the shame!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU!"

I saw her twitch. Not again.

"YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL! AFTER ALL I DO FOR YOU!" This time, I went _through _the wall.

"He's such an idiot." Yuki reached inside the fridge.

"Shall I make you all breakfast?" Chirped Kagura.

"Okay…"

"Oh, Kagura-chan is going to make us breakfast in place of Tohru-kun! Hurrah!"

"Shigure, please don't do that."

"Do what?" The chatter continued.

I felt the rage build up inside me from under the rubble of wall. I peeked out, through into the kitchen. I watched as Kagura hopped around the kitchen, Shigure sit and ramble on, and Yuki. I watched as Yuki graceful moved from place to place, that look of absence on his delicate features. Innocent. Untouched. I didn't know it then, but it was going to be one _interesting _day….


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my…. She actually managed to…"

"Yes, that's Kagura-chan for you."

"WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" I jumped up, startled by the sudden flame, borned just inches from my head near the stove. "DO YOU NOT EVEN KNOW HOW TO DAMN COOK!"

"Kyo-kun, I-I'm so sorry!"

"You're burning our house down, and all you can say is sorry?"

"Oh, Kagura-chan, Kyo is just angry because he thinks you are putting yourself up for too much. He doesn't want to see his lovely maiden going to all the trouble." Shigure snickered.

"WHAT!" I sat down and grumbled, and just fiddled with my chopsticks, still awaiting that promised breakfast.

"It's okay Kagura-chan," said Yuki calmly. With a sigh, he stood and began to put the flames out.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, so good to us all. How kind of you, hahahaha! I wouldn't want my house burnt down to bits, no less then I would want it destroyed by two lovebirds."

Chopsticks to face, they went. I really hoped they'd knock him out, but in all honesty, they were only a couple of light chopsticks. I tensed up, trying to keep myself under control.

"Kyo's soo mean…." He sniffed.

Kagura plopped down beside me. "Oh, I guess I was never really good at cooking anyway. Not like Tohru-chan for sure. Oh, woe is I! How will I ever be able to be a good housewife? How will I cook you dinner if I never learn! Oh, the tragedy!" Little tears trickled down her cheeks and she dropped her whole body to the ground, ranting on like an idiot. "Oh, Kyo-kun, forgive me! Will you not overlook this horrible shame!"

"I'm not gonna marry you, and you aren't gonna be my housewife! Just shut up already!" That should do it. She should get the point, stupid boar.

I should know better.

"I'VE ANGERED YOU HAVEN'T I! I 'LL LEARN TO COOK, JUST YOU WAIT. AND YOU _WILL _LIKE IT!"

In all honesty, how many walls can you ruin using my body in one day before the house collapses?

I scrambled back up to the table, shaking the rubble off my favourite shirt, just as a plate was set in front of me. I blinked questionably at the plate and looked up to see Yuki placing a plate in front of everyone with breakfast made.

Shigure of course was first to open his fat mouth, followed by Kagura's squeals.

"Oh Yuki, how wonderful! Since when did my little cousin learn to cook such a meal?" He said eyeing the plate.

"Oh yes Yuki-kun, this looks amazing! You fixed my mistake! Thank you!"

He quietly replied with a 'No problem', and sat diagonally from me. We all stared for a moment, before I broke the silence. "I don't wanna eat anything made by that damn rat! He's probably slipped poison in it or contaminated it with his girly-man bacteria!" I crossed my arms, as if to make it final.

Shigure ignored me and continued, "I didn't know you knew how to cook Yuki!"

After an another quiet moment, the damn rat said calmly, "You are all just blind. Honda-san left a note with several recipes and instructions on the counter…."

There was a silence followed by a big 'DOH'. Shigure scratched his head as a sweatdrop formed around the room on everyone's head. "Heh heh, well, Itadaki Masu everyone!"

I stared at the plate, and picked up a second pair of chopsticks. It _was _Tohru's recipe after all.. I mean one bite couldn't hurt right? I felt my stomach rumble, and I think it was loud enough for the others to hear.

"Eat up Kyo, it's really good!" sing-songed Kagura.

In between clinks of glass and Shigure's "mms" and "hahahahas" came Yuki's voice. "Just eat it you stupid cat. If I really wanted to kill you, it wouldn't be by poisoning. It's much easier just to beat you in a fight."

I managed to snap one of my chopsticks. "SHUT UP!"

Against my will I found myself rapidly shoving mouthfuls of food in my mouth. After less then a minute, I shoved an empty plate away and said, my mouth still full of food, "Dere, haffy! I atfe uur damf foof!"

"Oh, Kyo, don't talk with your mouth full, it really isn't a pleasant sight."

"Shut up, stupid dog," I said wiping away crumbs from my face and swallowing.

Yuki blinked, and stood up. "What…. A pig. Hardly a cat."

"THAT'S IT, YOU AND ME, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

He simply brushed past me to collect the empty plates, and cleaned up.

"Don't mind Kyo Yuki-kun, that was really good."

"Ah, yes it wasn't too bad. Leave it to Tohru-kun to think of everything, hahahhaa!"

Kagura glanced at her watch. "Ah! Late! Gotta run! Thanks everyone, sorry for the mess!" There she goes again. Does she ever stop glomping me?

"Oh, Kyo, I know our parting will be something of quite painful, but please wait for me, I'll be back as soon as I can!" She sniffed and squeezed me, so I could barely breathe.

"Leff…go!"

"I'm sorry my love, I must be off! Parting is such sweet sorrow!" She turned an eye to Yuki and Shigure. "Please do take care off my Kyo!" and before I knew she had gone, I realized I could breathe again. Yuki just raised an eyebrow and Shigure called after her, "Don't worry Kagura-chan, he will be safe in Yuki's arms! He'll take perfect care of him for you!" He waved, and settled back down, leaning back. "Ah, nothing like a good breakfast before a day of avoiding my editor. Ahh….."

Yuki and I tensed up at the same time, a dark shadow crossed both our faces.

"I'll kill you…."

Shigure blinked and looked up at us. "What? I didn't know you were so concerned for my editor…oh you young ones, who said the next generation was so thoughtless, hahahaha!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyo, what'cha dooooin'?" a small voice asked.

"Go away Momiji."

"But why, Kyo, come out and play!" The little runt danced around my still, sitting position. He, in his stupid girly clothes. He then began to sing:

"Kyo, Kyo, come out and play!

It's nice, it's sweet, such a wonderful day!

The sun is out, the rays are dancing,

Not a cloud is about, the bunnies are prancing!

Such a wonderful day, come out and play!

Hooray, hooray, come out"—

"GET LOST!" I cut him off, and pounded his head.

"Whaaa, Kyo is hurting me! Tohruuuuuuu!"

"Tohru ain't here, go away."

"Oh, but why?" he blinked through large round eyes.

" 'Cause she ain't, now scram!"

"But Kyo, you're all alone on this porch. We can't have that!"

"We can and we will, for the last time, SCRAM!"

Momiji scrunched his nose and walked past me, up the steps and into the house. What is it, the Sohma Inn?

I sat, staring into the distance. What was I supposed to do on a day like today? This is stupid. I breathed and leaned back. No school, no Tohru to have saying all those dopey things she says…. What a boring day. The only thing I _was _glad for, was Kagura's absence. God, I can't stand her...Even if she's the only one who ever really cares for me. Why is that? I mean, why is it that she's always saying she loves me? Stupid girl…

My thoughts were interrupted by Momiji's chirpy voice chattering away, drawing closer.

"And then…uh huh! That's right! And he…. yup, and you would…. Yeah! You know, you are much nicer then Kyo, Yuki!"

"Oh, am I?" he said, not genuinely surprised to hear that. I could hear it in his voice.

Momiji raced up, back onto the porch and jumped on my back. "Hey, so Kyo, why are you so grumpy? Grumpy Kyo, grumpy Kyo!" I could hear the faint snicker from behind us.

"Get off me! How old are you, three! Have some manly pride stupid brat!" I pounded his head, and then he started his stupid crying again.

"Whaaa, Yuki, Kyo hit me!" He sniffled.

"He's just a stupid cat, he can't comprehend what's nice and what's not, just ignore him."

I jumped up and yelled, "You damn rat! You think you're all that, huh? You girly-men just like to stick together and gang up on us straight, _guy-looking_ guys!"

They both blinked.

"Oh, Kyo, what are you going on about?" said Momiji curiously.

"Those sentences could use some work. And just because we dress ourselves more properly, and don't look like something _the cat coughed up, _doesn't mean we're gay or girly. Let me remind you, I can easily defeat you one on one." He placed a hand on Momiji's blonde haired head. "And everyone knows, being how he is, girl's clothes just suit him at the moment."

What was I supposed to say? Yuki just raised an eyebrow at me, and Momiji was searching his thoughts, trying to figure whether to be insulted or take it as a compliment.

"Well, anyway," the little runt broke in at last, "I think we should go for ice cream! C'mon Kyo!" he laughed, and jumped off the steps, "You too, Yuki! I promised Haru we'd meet him there anyways!"

Yuki sighed, and I growled again. He just stood there and smiled innocently.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO ON PLANNING THINGS WITHOUT ASKING?" Yuki walked pass me and followed behind Momiji. Oh, so that's it? He thinks he can just get out of a fight by walking off with the squirt? Hardly!

"Get back here, I'm not done with you stupid rat!"

We walked off, how I'm dragged into these things, I really don't know.

"Oooh, does Kyo have a crush on Yuki? You seem to always follow him, Kyo! Heeheehee!…..OWWWW, Kyo that hurt!"

"Stupid cat….."


	3. Chapter 2

"We are--"

"WE'RE HOME."

I sighed softly as we stepped in. I watched as the big brute threw off his shoes and stomped into the kitchen, followed by a loudmouth call for food.

I too came in behind him, slipping my shoes off gently and replacing them with slippers.

"You just ate ice cream, you stupid cat. In fact, two."

Kyo shot a catty glance my way but I knew that was expected, so I simply began to make some tea.

Shigure sat comfortably on the ground by the table, glasses propped neatly on the bridge of his nose, long legs crossed neatly in front of him. He held the morning paper and seemingly was engulfed in the news of the day, but I knew better, though I said nothing.

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, Kyo. My dear Kyo, you are so demanding! Learn to be a little nicer." He lowered the paper and looked over the rim of his glasses, smiling deviously like always.

"Shut up, no one asked you!" I swear I could see the steam rising from his head. Maybe his brain with the overload was giving though, not his anger. I sweatdropped as I set the now-made tea on the low table and sat down.

"Ohohoho! So anyway, did you two have fun with Momiji and Hatsuharu?" Shigure picked up the cup as he placed his paper down and sipped gently.

I didn't say anything but a soft mumble. Of course, our trip wouldn't entirely be of a mystery to Shigure, not with Kyo here. He plunked himself down at the opposite end of the table and crossed his arms, not even bothering to look at the either of us in his company.

"The stupid kid thinks he can just make us do anything he wants. I don't know how that stupid Hatsuharu puts up with him." He grabbed a cup of tea and guzzled it down.

"_Haru!" Momiji ran to greet his favourite person with a skip in his step._

"_Hey, Momiji…Oh hey, it's you guys. What's up?" Hatsuharu spoke coolly._

"_Hello Hatsuharu. Momiji asked us to come along."_

"_More like forced--" Yuki elbowed the temperamental Kyo, and smiled down as if nothing were any problem._

"And then, some girls passed by. Just the luck as we were getting ice cream with the stupid kid and his over-sized pet!"

Two girls passed by the ice cream parlor, but stopped suddenly in mid-step. 

"_Oh my…"_

"_That's so…."_

_There was a small pause before…_

"Cute!" 

_The two ran over t the small group of boys. _

"_Aren't you the cutest ever! How old are you, little boy?" The one girl with long brown hair squeaked as she cupped her head in her hands, eyes not moving away from the boy with blonde hair._

_Momiji smiled cutely and warmly and simply said, "Well, I'm in the ninth grade! What about you?"_

_Their faces dropped slightly, in a bit of shock. "Oh…ninth grade? Wow…you're just so cute! We would never have guessed!" They blinked and the phase seemed to pass. Kyo and Yuki sweatdropped, though expressions very different…Hatsuharu just stood, unaffected by the randomness that was. _

"_And you! Aren't you two handsome." Said the girl with shorter hair, eyes twinkling Kyo and Hatsuharu's way. "And oh my gosh, look Moko, It's the Prince!"_

"What a nightmare! And you know what? It was all YOUR fault, you stupid rat! You and your dumb prince act crap, it makes me sick." Kyo finished, just as he had his tea.

I sighed again, trying my best not to kick his mouth shut. "I don't _mean _or even _want _the prince title, it just came along at some point in time. It's not my fault."

"Whatever rat breath. We all know you're some conceited little brat. You don't have to convince me."

I didn't mean the prince title half as much as I meant what I did next. I guess I don't have to tell you.

"Aaaah, you two. Heh…" I could see even Shigure knew better then to say much of a comment.

Kyo dangled from the ceiling, and the muffled words of anger didn't phase me in the least.

The segment was penetrated by the ring of the phone.

"I'll get it!" Shigure singsonged quickly, surely he wasn't going to stick around, and took the first opportunity to save himself from the tension. I too, finished my own tea quietly, listening only to the sounds of Shigure's muffled exchanged words over the telephone in the next room and Kyo working his way out of the hole above me.

When I had put all the dishes away and cleaned around a bit in the kitchen, Shigure stepped back in moments later, oddly quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing…that was Hari on the other line."

"Oh?" I asked propping an eyebrow.

He actually looked deep in thought as he spoke. It was strange. "He says…" I waited patiently, and even Kyo seemed to listen as he paused his wriggling. " He says that we all, meaning the older of the zodiac members along with Rin for some reason…"

Unusually, maybe because it was the way he was speaking, I'm not sure, but I was actually interested in what he was going to say for a change. I grew impatient but didn't show it.

"All right…you need to…?"

"We need to…"

Finally after what seemed a lifetime, I could hear Kyo's voice as well as my own, "Get on with it!"

"Huh?" Shigure looked up and suddenly clicked. Then his smile returned and he said harmonically, "Oh we've all been summoned for the night at the main house. I'll be gone for the night as well, hee!"

I stood silent.

Kyo finally dropped to the floor, some rubble following, but didn't seem disturbed by his fall at all.

Both pairs of our eyes were locked onto Shigure's figure for that moment.

"Y-you mean…" He started before I.

"Yes, that's right!" Shigure said in singsong, seeming to know exactly what Kyo meant. "I'm leaving the two of you alone, so you'll have to watch the house by yourselves. Tohru-kun isn't here, so you'll be cooking, cleaning and getting along without intervention on your own I trust." He nodded and laughed and went upstairs to pack for the night.

Kyo looked at me, I looked at him.

Eyes wide, thoughts lost.

For the first time, we agreed, and he and I spoke the same thought in silence.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

This is NOT good.


	4. Chapter 3

I shut the door, and plastered my figure behind it. Should I be relieved or enraged? That gay dog is gone and leaving me in peace, but…

"Neko-Baka, really, you should move away from the door. It might hit you on your way out." …I'm stuck alone in the house…with _him_.

Two large and pretty eyes shot an icy glare a few feet from me.

"Shut up." I said, and flipped him.

He glanced at my finger, seemingly unfazed. He propped an eyebrow then turned away gracefully, placing his hands behind him. As he walked, I just caught sight of his middle finger poking upward. Bastard.

I stomped into the kitchen and flung open the cupboard. My eyes searched back and forth, back and forth, up and down, up and down. Huh? Where was it? I know I placed the last bit of ramen somewhere in here to heat up later. So, where was it?

It took a few seconds, I'll admit, though I should have known better.

"YOU!" I exclaimed, sliding the door of the living room open and pointing.

Yuki looked up. He was sitting on the floor, books in front of him. Yeah like that'll work. "You took my ramen!"

He gave a look of indubitable innocence. I almost believed I was wrong. He looked just so cute and innocent, he couldn't…GYAH. "Don't act coy with me, I know you took it! Don't give me that look." I could swear that inculpable expression twisted indistinctly into a taunting grin.

"Me? No, I didn't take _your ramen. _I did however warm up and eat the last bit of ramen sitting on the shelf. Now, excuse me, I'm doing homework."

I grew hot and angry. "You stupid rat, I'll kick your ass!"

"Shut up spazz-case. I'm trying to work."

I growled. Hey, wait a minute…

"We don't have any homework! I know so, neither of us do, you said so this morning!"

Yuki sighed and closed his book, then turned to face me with that cheeky grin of his. "So, the cat catches on…very slowly."

He stood up and crossed his arms to look at me. He had a slim figure, soft hair and pretty eyes. What exactly kind of man was he? It kinda peeves me off. But he is kinda nice-looking, not that I care. Stupid girly men, why do they have to look so girly... Some innocent guy could accidentally take them for a girl. Like how seriously inconsiderate is that?

"We have this house to look after and it's only the two of us." He started. I found myself strangely staying quiet. "I need you to shut up and act human for a while. I know it's hard for someone like you, having only the small capacity inside that egg-shell of yours to actually consider _anything_, but you have no choice. Neither do I for that matter…I can't do anything because it would probably result in you crashing into several objects, poles, anything holding the house up and that could be hazardous. I'm also not allowed to throw you out. Thus, this leaves us both one option; you shut up, and I'll try not to hurt you."

He pivoted on heel, and turned to pick his books up. I shook and I could feel the shadow looming over me.

"You STUPID RAT, like I'd listen to _YOU_!"

"…Whatever. Your funeral."

UGH he makes me so ANGRY. Without thinking, I threw my foot at him. I don't care, I'm gonna finally beat the shit outta him, that'll show him for sure.

But in mid-kick I felt my force cut short and something grab my ankle. It was Yuki, he had me by the leg and before I knew it, I was laying face-down on the floor. It hurt. A lot.

I could feel his presence behind me, and if I didn't hurt so much I would have liked to turn around and wipe the smirk of his face that I knew he had on.

"Stupid Cat. I knew it, you never learn. Too little brain capacity is my theory."

Okay, that's it! I pulled myself upward, though my chest, my stomach, my face all hurt from the smack down. I jumped up and looked him in the eyes. He uncrossed his arms. I closed my eyes and threw my fist at him the other hand open and ready to twist his arm. I still didn't feel any affliction to my favour. That's it, he's going to fling me again isn't he? Damnit! Damnit, Damnit—

I stopped and felt a slim hand curled around my fist and in the other something…I opened my eyes. There stood Yuki, whom had stopped my punch as I thought, and in my free hand, there was…a broom?

"What the hell!"

He looked at me blankly. "You, sweep. See this? It's called a broom. Brooms are used to help clean floors and such. Can you handle that?"

At first I couldn't spit any words out and just blinked at him bewildered. "What?…I mean, what the heck, hell no, I'm not doing no house work! That's for girls!"

"I do it every once in a while myself."

"You don't count." I smiled wickedly. "You are basically a girl." I was quite pleased, I think he walked right into that one. "You girlie—PLUF" Yuki removed his fist from my stomach and I gasped for air.

"Tohru isn't here anyway. Get to work."

When I regained myself I realized that there was no use in fighting. So, it's a little sweeping, I'll show him I don't even care.

"Ahem, Dishes!" He called.

"I swept, now you do the dishes you rat!"

"Why, you're right. Obviously you aren't man enough to do a little housework--"

"Done! Ha, there, in your face!"

"Make the beds."

I stared at him in bewilderment. "What the hell, it's bloody almost nighttime anyways, who cares if the beds are--"

"Beds! NOW!"

"Grr…"

"Walls!"

"Closets!"

"Lawn!",

"Kitchen!"

I think I was being played, but I was so caught up in it all. I even wore one of Tohru's floral bandannas. He just calling, I kept doing. The laundry, the garden, the tables, the dusting….

Yuki sat, seemingly amused. "Oh, and Kyo, don't forget…the toilets."

I stopped, and turned my bandanna-dressed head, my gloved hands, my aproned figure toward the slave driver.

"Okay...NO! THAT'S IT!" I ripped the gloves off of my hands and threw them to the ground.

Yuki sighed again, and reached into his pocket. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to result to this…"

I didn't get it. What the hell was he blabbering on about now? Does he even know himself?

He pulled out a couple of slips of what looked like photos. "What the hell is that?"

He stepped closer to me. He looked me squarely in the eye, and at that point I didn't know exactly what to do. He tilted his head sweetly, but did not smile, only opened his eyes wide and pouted a bit. I felt my face grow hot. What the heck was he up to? He slipped his hand around my neck and I didn't seem to resist;

he pulled his other hand upward to my face and I could see he really was holding some photos. Suddenly the gentle feel of his hand behind my neck grew into a strong pressure and pushed my head forward almost shoving my face into the pictures.

"You, four years old…"

I tried to get a good look of them, and when I did I…

Grabbed the toilet scrubber.

"I'm glad you see things my way, Neko-Baka." He stepped back and I think he was smiling behind the photos.

"You had such a cute bottom too, tsk, such a shame." I heard him smother a giggle.

God, I hate him. I…HATE HIM.


End file.
